dragon_adventuresfandomcom-20200222-history
Winter update
the event is over now- You can edit this page if you know more info. Put down your username name in the "Editors And Creators" Thing, but please don't mess up the page. This took awhile. Mary stated (not directly) that 'The Holiday Dragon and everything with it is coming when the new world is released.' According to the Dragon Adventures Discord, the new dragon will be released along with the new world. The boss will spawn in the Tundra and will have 100k HP, and will drop holiday items (such as snowflakes and maybe potions). There will be more info when the update releases. (Page Creator - Im10e1nerd011, Original Editors - Inkyrose678 - ExtremeKittenZ16 - RugileRum) (- Editors Now - MaybeBellaBoo - Xlternomx - Itsyaboi635 - Pikamasterr - TheTailed1 - Foxmoon1000) Tosknir The Tosknir (Ice dragon/Wyvern) has a wyvern-like body, with icy spikes protruding from various parts of its large body. It is about the size of a wyvern (info gathered through the stream when Ery showed a Roblox avatar next to it). The Tosknir's damage is unknown. Its official HP will 10,000. But it won't be breedable, only tradeable. Mutations Ice Demon (Boss) The Boss (Ice demon, named from Mary's (Aka Erythia's) stream, which showed some typing paper that called it an ice demon) is a large, armored creature, possibly around the size of a mother. it has tusks similar to the Toskir (ice dragon), and a clubbed, spiked tail with ice spikes going down its back. The damage and HP is known. its HP is 300,000 its damage is 7750 damage, 25% Of the attacks, can stun your dragon to a certain amount of time. It will drop 30 items, Two rare eggs, and potions (25% chance of getting the rares)the update is most likely to be out on the 15th to the 20th of January so better keep watch peeps!!! (It's confirmed that the boss will spawn in the Tundra map according to Ery's latest streams) Strategy to kill the boss: (The Ice Boss is immune to Bleed Damage, so Agricos is certainly not an option, use Mother Dragon while you hovering in the skies, and keep using elemental breath until its dead. Mother also does not glitch presents Using the Krekiz (Shark), which does high fire damage, you can hover above the boss and use elemental breath without getting damaged or frozen. This is very effective as long as you don't get too close, as you will die immediately if you do since Sharks have low health. You can use the Mother Dragon (Feathered) to deal high elemental damage and its high health is very useful for farming. I suggest you use one Mother to distract the boss. Just open the heal menu to heal the meat shield Mother and blow fire thought the gap between the menus. The Mother Dragon can fling other dragons though if they're flying- and itself. In my opinion, drakes are a lot more efficient, because they can stand from afar and shoot fire. Fire takes off a lot of damage, and a lot of people know that if there are mothers around, you can be flung while flying, so you can blow fire with a drake without being flung. This is just MY opinion, but I seriously recommend the drake. After the Ice Boss dies, it drops presents that are then able to be picked up. In these presents, there is a chance of an egg. (Presents disappear after a while so collect them quickly! There is a glitch, where it won’t let you pick up the presents though. Mobile users and some computers have it.) Leisure World It is an island, you won't be able to get new dragons, well kind of you will. But it's not really a world people had seen before. By Mary's (Erythia's) words it's a place to hang out and chill, you have to be level 10 or above to access it. It is also and auctioning place. To auction dragons you have. You don't have to auction them though. You can also bid for them. And just be with friends, nothing special. But something different we haven't seen before. - Ru's Knowledge :'] The date of the release appears to be Jan. 24, because if you scroll down in your list of worlds, you can see something that says “Leisure world” then has a timer below. The timer started at six days on the 18th. There will be commands for auctions, so you can raise the bid, or enter a bid in an auction. It's suggested you get a group of people to fight. And to use a mother. Or a lizard, if you don't have any of those pick your strongest dragon. And try to get a bigger group if you're even getting a group. Ice-wheel: a free coin every twelve hours, you can buy coin packages, they will not stack when waiting for the daily coin. so use the coins when you get them. Wheel items are the same as boss drops. There might be a snowflake quest. Which may be a way to get the egg also. It is not known or confirmed. New Elements Stardust, Toxic/Poison & Lightning elements are to be coming in the Leisure/Christmas update. It is not known how to acquire these elements, but we will probably find out really soon. Other Info * You won't be able to use normal potions on this dragon until 1-2 months. * There will be Eye rarity potions, potions to change your dragon's element, species changing potions (- Yes this can change the species of your dragon -), and a potion to increase growth time, so your dragon grows faster. link to latest twitch-https://www.twitch.tv/erythiarblxhttps Category:Event